TMI FanFic
by RachelR4725
Summary: Very short story based around Clary's Birthday


"You know Clary, I'm surprised, I think you forgot to tell me something." Jace said, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at Clary. They were at Clary's house and although Jocelyn still didn't trust Jace fully, they were alone in her bedroom as Luke and Jocelyn had gone to the institute. It had been a while since they managed to have some alone time together, and Jace couldn't be more happy.  
"What did I forget to tell you? That I love you? Because you know that already know that." Clary replied leaning over to kiss Jace on the lips. Jace kissed her back before moving away.  
"Don't try to distract me." Jace said mockingly, taping Clary on the nose. "Today is an important day for you because its..." Jace said, waiting for Clary to fill in the gap.  
"My Birthday." Clary sighed. "How did you know?" Clary asked resting her head on Jace's shoulder.  
"I knew because I'm secretly a Warlock, a charming warlock I might add, who is psychic and could easily guess." Jace said sarcastically.  
Clary laughed. She loved Jace when he acted like this. "The truth now?" Clary asked.  
"Ok fine, Jocelyn told me a few weeks ago." Jace said, playing with a strand of Clary's hair.  
"I told her not too! I just wanted a normal day and no fuss." Clary sighed.  
"Well...I'm not sure a normal day and no fuss is what you're going to get." Jace said, looking at the door. "Izzy! You can come in now..." Jace shouted through the house.

"Izzy! What are you doing here?" Clary said sitting up, looking back and forth between Jace and Izzy.  
"You don't honestly think I'm going to let you dress yourself for your own party do you?" Izzy laughed and walked in with a box in her hand.  
"Wait...A party? Jace! Did you tell everyone?" Clary asked, looking at Jace.  
"If it helps, I didn't tell everyone. I didn't tell Magnus." Jace said, smiling at Clary.  
"Actually, Alec told Magnus." Izzy cut in.  
"Just great" Clary muttered and sighed.  
"Well we have 30 minutes to get you ready, then we have to head over to the institute. Don't give me that look Clary, and Jace? Out!" Izzy said, snapping her fingers. She can really get what she wants when she really wants to.

Izzy gave Clary her birthday present, which was a black sparkly dress which came just above her knees, and was slightly ruffled at the bottom. Clary didn't usually wear dresses but she had to admit it was perfect. It hugged her figure in all the right places and gave her some curves. To finish it off, Izzy did Clary's hair gave Clary a makeover and some back heals to borrow, which were not too high for Clary's liking.  
"Perfect." Izzy said sounding pleased. "Now come on lets go or we are going to be late!" Izzy said, leading Clary out of the house.  
"Where did Jace go?" Clary asked Izzy.  
"I made him go back home, he can't see you in your stunning outfit before the party" Izzy said excitedly. "Clary can you make a portal to the institute? I am not taking a cab in this outfit." Izzy said pointing at herself. Clary had to agree, Izzy's dress was to perfect for a cab. Clary took out her stele and drew the runes she needed to open a portal. When it was done Izzy and Clary stepped through and landed right in the institute.  
Izzy said nothing and led Clary down the hall towards the Dining room. Clary could hear music echoing all around the institute. As they turned the corner the music got louder until they reached the Dining Room. This was a small party? Clary thought to herself. It was quite dark, and there were disco lights around the room. She could make out faces in the crowd. Izzy let go of her hand and went to talk to someone, Alec probably. She could see Simon talking to Maia and Jordan and Magnus was here too. Along with Jocelyn, Luke and half of his wolf pack. Clary didn't think there had ever been this many Downworlders in the institute. Clary moved to the corner of the room so she could see if she could spot Jace. Clary walked over to the table which held a number of different drinks. Suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her out into the corridor away from the party. She struggled against the person pulling her and managed to punch the person in the stomach.  
"Ouch! By the Angel Clary it's me!" Clary knew that voice anywhere. It was Jace.  
"You scared me!" Clary said. Jace didn't seem to hear her. He was just standing there staring at her.  
"Wow, Clary. You look absolutely beautiful." Jace said moving closer.  
"Thanks, it was all Izzy." Clary replied  
"I have something for you." Jace said, pulling something out of his pocket and giving it to Clary.  
"Happy Birthday." He said softly.  
Clary took the small box and opened it. Inside was a silver heart necklace, and inside the heart had the initials 'J+C' for Jace and Clary.  
"Its amazing. You shouldn't have." Clary replied. Jace smiled and took the necklace and put it on Clary.  
"I'm glad you like it." Jace replied. He looked at Clary. "I love you Clary Fray." Jace said.  
"I love you too, Jace Wayland." Clary said, barely a whisper as Jace leaned in and kissed her. 


End file.
